classicrpfandomcom-20200223-history
Koropi
Koropi (Iergian: Κορωπί; tr. Koropí) officially the Koropian Empire (Iergian: Κορωπίσια Αυτοκρατορία; tr. Koropísia Aftokratoría) is a client state of the Vosteibian Empire. Koropi was once part of the wider Iergian Empire but a significant civil war torn the once Telepha spanning empire apart. Vosteibia intervened and propped up the Palaeologus dynasty when it became apparent that their religious kin and trading partners would be defeated during the War of the Anamaran Succession. With the patronage of the Emperor and Autocrat of Vostibia, the Palaeologus dynasty was able to retreat on to the islands of the Iergian Empire known as the "Koropi Islands" hence the name of the new Empire. Despite the losses in the civil war, the Koropian Empire maintains formidable military prowess and a cultural legacy that has influenced the world. Koropian legionaries fought in the War of the Tsar which saw 1/4 of the Odesian continent break away from the Vosteibian Empire and form a republic. Government and politics Emperor The Emperor, known in Iergian as Basileus which translates to "Emperor" roughly. The Emperor, known as the "Emperor and Autocrat of all Iergians" is an absolute monarch. The Iergian monarchy is unique in that the Palaeologus dynasty has ruled since the inception of the former Iergian Empire. Despite the fact that the Koropian Empire is a client state of the Vosteibian Empire they are relatively independent but are reliant on Vosteibian protection and Basileus Synesius II decreed that Tsar Lubomir III was a Sebastokratōr or "Venerable Ruler", one of the few foreigners to ever achieve such a title and was traditionally used for the "favored ally" of the Iergian Empires. The Senate is divided into political groups, akin to political parties, however political parties are outlawed in the Koropian Empire as they are considered to be too "democratic" which is the antithesis to the rule of the Basileus. The Senate's current political groups are divided by color: Purple, White, Gold and Maroon. They are widely considered to be politically active in all facets of Koric politics. The "Purples" are traditionally family and loyalist supporters of the Palaeologus dynasty. The "Whites" are outsiders of the "Purples" but traditionally align close with them and are often made up of soldiers and nobles. The "Golds" are often loyalist to the throne but push for more autonomy for the Theme. Perhaps the most radical are the "Maroons" which call for more autonomy and the popular election of Theme. Civil government The Koropian Empire is lead by the Basileus but the Grand Logothete (equivalent to a Prime Minister or Chancellor) is charged with the administration of the complex and large Koropian government. The Grand Logothete is appointed directly by the Basileus and sits at the head of the Koropian Senate. The Koropian Senate is comprised of all landowners, businessmen, officers and notable soldiers/sailors of the Koropian Empire. It holds limited legislative power and the Basileus can effectively veto any decisions or legislation of the Senate. Administrative divisions The Koropian Empire is divided into several "Themes" which are effectively provinces, regions or states. Each Theme is presided over by a Stratēgos, essentially a governor who holds both civil and security authority. Category:Countries Category:Colonies of the Vosteibian Empire